Thermoplastic resins such as polyolefins, polyesters, polyamides and polyacetals are superior in their processability, chemical resistance and electrical property, and therefore molded into an injection-molded product, a blow-molded product, a film, a sheet and fiber to be used for various applications. However, if the product is made of only resin, the product is inferior in its stiffness and surface hardness, and has been sometimes limited in its applications.
It is so far known that an inorganic compound is filled to a resin to improve stiffness and surface hardness of a thermoplastic resin molded product (for example, JP-A 5-295190, JP-A 11-310670 and JP-A 2000-109637). However, the stiffness and the surface hardness of the resulting products are not sufficient even in such a manner, and a further improvement has been desired.